First Anniversary
by O2Shea
Summary: A year or more after graduation, Isabel and Alex are celebrating their first anniversary. I do not own "Roswell"... I just like to play there... Written for Roswell Muse #10 - Story had to include the following quotes: "You shouldn't have done that!" AND "I can't believe it's really going to be this way from now on."


Isabel woke and, quietly turning onto her side, lovingly watched the face of  
her sleeping husband. It was their first anniversary and the past year had  
been the all time best of what she was well aware had been a charmed life.

Amazing, really, that she should be blessed with so much! She knew she was  
beautiful and she was somewhat vain about it, while trying not to show that  
she was. Her intelligence was well above average. She had adoptive parents  
she loved who adored her. She had a brother she was close to and great  
friends. Best of all, she had the man lying beside her!

It was a good thing that she ignored her own nerves sometimes. Like the first  
time she kissed him. She went home and told herself, "You shouldn't have done that!"

Isabel and her brother were alien hybrids who lived among humans in the town of Roswell, New Mexico and staying undiscovered was a major issue. She was afraid that engaging in romantic relationships would blow her cover completely... Of course, he already knew she was an alien when she kissed him, but if they ever broke up, well, obviously the fallout could compromise her security.

A smile crossed her face as she lightly touched his nose. It didn't wake him.  
He smiled in his sleep and she followed him into his dream.

They lay naked in shallow surf on a private white sand beach. The rise and  
fall of their bodies was an echo of the tide's ebb as it lightly washed over  
them. His eyes were full of light as he declared, "I love you, Isabel!" Her  
responsive kiss seemed to be all he needed to follow her into the explosive  
alien orgasm that was such a surprise and a delight to them both.

Isabel detached from the dream and smiled, remembering the afterglow of the first time they made love, on their wedding night. He had looked at her in wonder and she had been a little bit nervous. Finally she said, "SAY  
something..."

He continued to meet her gaze, gulped, and said, "I can't believe it's really  
going to be this way from now on."

She felt reassured by the awe in his voice, but couldn't resist asking, "Is  
that good or bad?"

He was quick to reassure her, "It's wonderful!" He had reached for her and  
the whole experience was repeated with interesting variations. It had been a  
long night and it had bound them forever, more than the vows they had said  
earlier. These promises were made with body, mind, and spirit.

Isabel ran her hands over his body and, still half asleep, he pulled her  
against him and caressed her breast. Instantly awake, he kissed her. The  
first words he said were the right ones. "I love you. Happy anniversary..."

The day began with extended lovemaking, went on to a leisurely brunch, then a planned hot air balloon ride, brief stops at the home of her parents and his, and a candlelight dinner at their favorite restaurant. Over dessert, Isabel  
said, "Thanks for giving me the balloon ride. I always wanted to do it... but  
it was so much better waiting to do it with you... Want your present now?"

His smile stretched even wider. "Sure. You know, the balloon ride was a new one for me too. Never thought much about doing it until you said, years ago, that you wanted to..."

Her eyes widened. "You remembered all that time? I thought you were just good at coming up with gifts!"

"I am. Partly because I remember..." He looked into her eyes, remembering a lot of things, including how long he had wanted this exquisite woman before she agreed to be his and share her life with him.

She took his hand across the table. "You do! Come, dance with me..."

He stood and took her in his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and  
said, "You know, in a few months it will be a lot harder for you to hold me  
like this..."

Startled, he asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Isabel moved back to look up at him. "No. It's just that we will be parents  
before our next anniversary."

He held her tightly. Life did not get better than it was right now. This was  
the life he had always wanted. Isabel was his. They were having a baby. Alex Whitman was a happy and contented man.

END


End file.
